


Into The Woods

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Instead of going into the woods with Shane, Lori goes into the woods with Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods

The woods by the quarry were relatively safe, as long as you stayed close to camp. The deeper you went into the woods, the more likely it was that you would run into one of...them. Lori tried not to think about it too much. She could barely process everything that she'd seen and everything that had happened in the past six months. She distracted herself from it by focusing on the day to day. Chores that needed to be done. Carl, who needed her more than ever. Shane. 

Except it wasn't enough. At least Shane wasn't enough. They'd fucked a handful of times before they both just sorta gave up on it. It wasn't the result of some big discussion, it had been pretty anti-climactic actually. One day they were screwing, the next they weren't. It didn't phase Lori too much. She could tell Shane's heart wasn't in it. His eyes never met hers while they did it, and she'd never looked to him for anything else besides a quick orgasm and a little physical contact. But he was good with Carl, and she was thankful for that. Their relationship had settled back into friendship so quickly it was as if they'd never fooled around at all. Better than it ending with screaming and tears, Lori figured. She was nothing if not practical.

So when Andrea made a pass at her one day as they were hanging up laundry, she made another practical choice. Why not? Lori had had dalliances with women in the past, before Rick. Nothing beyond kissing and awkward groping, but she could remember enjoying it. And it sure as hell was better than masturbating in the dark by herself, trying to keep quiet while her son slept. 

The first time they went into the woods, Lori first, then followed by Andrea a few minutes later as to be discreet, it had been good. Andrea made her come over and over again with just her fingers, and Lori wondered why she'd never considered being with another woman before.

The second time, Andrea had shoved her against a tree, and used her mouth. Afterwards, Lori could barely walk back to camp, her legs feeling weak and wobbly. All she could think about for the rest of the day was the blonde's tongue on her clit, and how she'd looked up at her while she was eating her out. Those green-blue eyes of hers looked so full of life, and Lori didn't turn away from her gaze, except when the third orgasm hit her and she almost collapsed onto the ground.

By the third time, Lori started to feel guilty. They'd been so desperate that time they didn't even take their jeans off, and Lori had come by rubbing up against Andrea's leg while they kissed and pawed at each other. That day had been a bad one, with Andrea narrowly escaping being bit while on a supply run. When she came back to camp, she'd walked right up to Lori, and nodded her head towards the woods, not caring who saw. It's not as if the others didn't already probably know. The rumor mill ran fast and furious after all. The blonde's kisses that day were so utterly ravenous, Lori had wondered if maybe she hadn't gotten bit after all, and was going to eat her alive. At that point, she would've willingly surrendered. 

The guilt came from the fact that Lori had never once made Andrea come. The other woman always took care of herself, usually while focusing on Lori. The brunette had no idea what to make of it. The fourth time they met up, she tried reciprocating, her hand slipping in between Andrea's legs while the blonde had her fingers deep inside her. Andrea just shook her head.

“Don't worry about that, I can take care of myself.” 

She'd then grasped both of Lori's wrists, pinned them above her head, and proceeded to fuck her so good and so hard that Lori ejaculated a little. At first Lori was mortified because she thought she'd peed, but Andrea explained to her what had happened. When Lori asked her if she'd ever ejaculated like that, the blonde just smiled and shrugged. 

“Oh yeah. It's easy once you figure it out.”

Lori wondered just what else the other woman had done and knew how to do. She had no idea just how much women could do with each other. So she decided that she wanted to learn as much as possible, and that Andrea would be her teacher.

The fifth time, Lori had had enough. It wasn't fair that Andrea was doing all the work. Sure, she'd orgasm during their “dates” in the woods, but it was never by Lori's actions. The brunette knew she wasn't as experienced, and would probably be no good at it, but she wanted to do something for her. Andrea could make her body do things she hadn't even conceived of. She sure as hell had never had multiple orgasms, or squirted, from the men who had had fucked her in the past. 

With her high school boyfriends, it had felt like they weren't having sex, but using her as a way to masturbate. Instead of their hands, they'd use her body. She'd always made those encounters end as fast as possible by faking an orgasm. With Rick it had been good, but ordinary, calm, reliable. Nothing to complain about, but nothing to write home about either. His appetites had been simple, and hers at the time were as well. With Shane, oh boy...with Shane it was ok, but it felt like his mind was elsewhere every time. Lori was under no illusions, and knew that he was probably thinking of someone else while they fucked. She sure as hell did. Rick, still alive, her, still in love with him even though she knew deep down that she'd fallen out of love with him a long time ago. Shane probably thought of some other woman, or maybe even another man, who could tell? Maybe he was thinking of that cute Korean kid, Glenn, or that redneck with the crossbow, the one who brought back meat to camp. For all she knew, he could be thinking about Rick too.

So while she waited in the woods, her eyes darting around for any signs of danger, Lori resolved herself. She wasn't going to let this go on any longer. She head the sounds of footsteps behind her, and turned to see Andrea, a blanket under her arm.

“I figured it would be more comfortable this way.” The blonde said as she spread it out, and sat down on top of it, the sound of crunching leaves loud in the silence of the forest. 

“Andrea,” Lori took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you.”

The other woman's expression fell. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing! Just,” Lori sat down in front of her, crossing her legs, “why won't you let me touch you the way you touch me?”

Andrea exhaled and gave her a little smile. “I told you not to worry about that. It's easier for me to get myself off. Besides,” she reached out and touched Lori's hand, “it turns me on when I see you get off.”

“Look, I know I'm not as experienced as you, but I want to try. I feel guilty, sitting over here while you do all the work.” 

The blonde said nothing, and Lori sighed. “Please, teach me?” She wasn't too proud to beg. She wanted to do this more than anything. When she was with Andrea she didn't have to think about anything. She didn't even think of Rick. Maybe that was fucked up, but it was true. Andrea made her forget about her sadness and her fear, at least while they fucked. And that was enough.

“Ok.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Andrea smiled slyly at her, and unzipped her pants. She pushed them down a little and motioned to Lori to come closer. She wasn't wearing underwear, she never did when they would meet. The brunette laid down besides her, one arm slipping around Andrea's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. They rarely had the time for foreplay, but honestly, the anticipation was good enough for the both of them. As soon as one of them gave the signal to the other, they would both be overtaken by excitement and arousal. Hell, at this point, Andrea just had to give her a look, and Lori could feel herself get wet. 

As they kissed, Andrea took Lori's hand and brought it down to her belly. “Go on now, I'll tell you what to do.”

Lori nodded and slid her hand over Andrea's cunt. It was a little strange, petting her like this, because this was farther than she'd ever gotten with her before. Andrea had taken her almost every way possible, and she'd never even touched her. Lori closed her eyes, and dipped her fingers between the folds. The blonde felt slick under her fingertips. 

“That's right.” Andrea whispered against Lori's throat, her teeth gently biting at the other woman's skin. “Now, I want you to stroke my clit.”

Lori brought her fingers up until she found the little nub.

“Use two fingers, one on either side of it.” The blonde's voice was breathy and low.

The brunette obeyed the command, placing her index and middle fingers on either side of Andrea's clit, and began to move them up and down.

The other woman groaned. “That's it. Keep doing that. Atta' girl.” 

Her hands grabbed at Lori's jeans, getting inside of them and under her panties with practiced ease. Lori whimpered as the blonde slipped two fingers inside of her. They'd found out that Lori particularly liked being penetrated and having her g-spot stimulated, so Andrea gladly obliged her. She curled her fingers up and traced little circles against the ribbed flesh. Lori bit back a moan, and moved her fingers faster. 

They were both happy like that. Andrea occasionally instructing her how she wanted her to move her fingers, and Lori proving that she was an apt pupil. After Andrea came, she had Lori slip two, then three fingers inside of her. They fucked each other like that until their wrists started to cramp up. It was fine by Lori, because she'd managed to make Andrea come again, and she'd gotten off as well. They tidied themselves, and Andrea folded the blanket back up.

“How did I do?” Lori looked at Andrea, hoping that her performance had been good enough for the much more experienced woman.

The blonde kissed her and pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Next time I'll teach you how to go down on me properly.” 

Lori's cheeks flushed. “I can't wait.”


End file.
